


Off Site

by mikuridaigo



Series: Hance Business AU [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Business Trip, Businessmen, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Romance, businessmen AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 20:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12516124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikuridaigo/pseuds/mikuridaigo
Summary: It's been a year since their first meeting. Many months since they've been together. But the long distance is getting hard, and Lance is ready for the next step.Too bad the universe is saying otherwise.Sequel to my Hance Businessman AU 'Off the Clock'.





	Off Site

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a year since my original fic Off the Clock, and I finally have the sequel haha. I've had this written for a while but only now has it been refined and properly beta'd I'm happy to share~
> 
> Thank you everyone who has read the first installment of the Hance businessman AU. 
> 
> Beta'd by ririthereader 
> 
> Side note: Lance's last named has been changed to Sanchez (which I also fixed in the first installment) just because I personally like that last name for him more.

Lance bounces in his seat while his fingers drum against the shared armrest. Every few seconds he checks the scenery outside the plane window to see where they’re flying over. He thinks he sees the Cascades, or Mount St. Helen just under them. He presses his face against the glass, to make sure they are finally descending.

“Lance! Can you please sit in _your_ seat?”

Pidge pushes him back to his middle seat and tightens his seat belt. That doesn’t stop Lance’s dumb smile. “We’re close! Look! It’s the volcano mountain!”

“That’s just a mountain, and pipe down for quiznak’s sake.”

Lance ignores the stares coming from the other passengers, including Shiro who just chuckles fondly at his excitement. Allura is fast asleep on his shoulder, but if she was awake she’d probably stare him down too.

He can’t help but be excited though. He’s been looking forward to this trip for months. Everyday he checked the weather, his travel projects, and anything that can possibly stand in his way to see his boyfriend.

“Okay, do I have to give you some Benadryl or what?”

“Fine, fine.” Lance says, defeated. He sits back in his chair, foot lightly tapping on the carpet.

Pidge just scoffs, but they take his hand. “I’m sure he’s excited to see you too.”

“He better be, otherwise no ‘I haven’t seen you in four months’ sex for him.”

“Oh I’m sure he’ll be disappointed if it came to that.”

“Of course, he can’t get enough of my Lance-a-licious body.” Lance says, flexing his arms.

“Aannnd I’ll take that pill instead.” Pidge smiles as they punch his side.

The cabin lights ding as the Captain announces their descent to SEATAC. Lance’s face beams, turning to Pidge and then to Shiro. Pidge rolls their eyes affectionately, holding onto Lance as they continue their descent.

They feel the tires of the plane touch the tarmac. There’s a loud noise from the wind before the plane comes to a slow stop, directing its way to their gate. The second the seatbelt lights turn off, Lance is out of his seat and grabbing everyone’s bags from the overhead compartment.

No one really complains, realizing trying to stop him is just wasting their breath. Lance could not stop talking about this trip the closer the date came. Plus, it would be mean to subdue his excitement.

“Come on, come on! He’s probably already by baggage!”

Allura stretches as she yawns loudly. “We’ll catch up Lance, just be careful with my bag!”

His laugh is full of joy. “Hurry!”

Navigating through SEATAC is like a maze, following the arrows and ending up in an underground railway that connected all gates to baggage claim. Lance runs in place when they’re in the train, then speeds his way up the escalator until he reaches claim 17. According to the giant screen, Hawaiian Airlines landed thirty minutes earlier, meaning Hunk has to be there waiting.

He checks his phone, a little disappointed there’s no message. He looks around the floor, filtering through each face until he sees the one he wants.

And there he is, walking in his direction, wearing sunglasses and a loose white t-shirt.

Lance drops all the bags, much to Allura’s dismay.

He waves his hands high, jumping up and down to get his attention. Hunk looks up and removes his sunglasses, revealing his lovingly brown eyes and slightly red face. His smile is ever so beautiful, so much brighter than the sun and makes any sourpuss feel warm.

Like Hollywood, the people in front of Hunk move out of the way, leaving a completely open path for Lance to run.

Hunk holds his arms out, just for him, and Lance sprints.

He wants to be in those arms again, held by warmth and comfort and love. For Hunk to kiss his cheeks and tell him how much he misses him. Lance wants to feel his soft chest, his large hands caressing his body. He wants Hunk, who suddenly disappears behind a dark object.

Before Lance can react he slams into the object, hard, and falls on his ass.

He rubs his face, making sure he didn’t _break_ his nose as another body looms over him. He only needs to see the skinny legs to know who hit him with a clipboard of all things.

“I’m going to fucking kill you.” Lance groans.

Keith shrugs, taking the pen from his ear as he writes on the clipboard. “Our rental car is ready for pick up, and check-in's at four.”

Lance promptly ignores the snort from Pidge. Hunk bends down and takes his hand, helping him back on his feet.

Hunk ruffles his hair and kisses his nose. “Better?”

Looking Keith dead in the eye, he buries his face in Hunk’s chest. “Much.”

Keith turns to Allura. “Do you need help with your bags?”

“Thank you Keith, but we have it handled.” Huh, since when is Allura on a first name basis with mullet?  “Shall we get going?”

“Should Hunk and Lance get a separate car?” Pidge asks.

“Hey, we won’t do anything too inappropriate.” Lance says. “Allura, however.”

His boss shrugs. “No promises on our end.” With the way Shiro jumps, she must have pinched his ass.

Pidge gives Keith a look, who returns it. They say nothing as Keith leads them to the rental car, walking three paces ahead so they won’t have to look at the lovey-dovey couples behind them.

Shiro and Allura end up keeping it to hand holding. Lance, however, clings himself to Hunk’s side, almost pushing him over. Hunk doesn’t seem to mind, keeping his large smile as his other hand wraps around Lance’s thin waist.

Before they enter the car, Hunk sneaks a kiss on Lance’s lips. “I missed you.”

There are a thousand things Lance wants to say--to tell him, to finally ask the question, but what comes out instead is “I missed you too.” And in the moment, that’s enough.

He touches the pocket in his backpack, making sure the little box is still there.

 

* * *

 

The trip itself is not a vacation. Another business exchange, something about partnering with Boeing by using Altea and Garret engines. It’s the perfect team up with all three companies, creating more jobs as well. Allura and Hunk are there to make the final decisions, while going over the contract once again.  

However, Allura did allow a couple days extra after the fact for some leisure time, and not just for them. As a late holiday and New Year’s present, she’s given the entire company a week off. Those who volunteered to stay are being paid over time. The end of the year was the busiest they’ve ever been. After sealing this new deal, the company can finally take a rest without much trouble.

But until the meeting, that’s taking place the next day around lunch, Lance is going to enjoy the rest of the afternoon with his boyfriend, in their private, very warm, suite.

All six of them are coming from tropical, warm places, where the winter season only dropped to 60 at the lowest. They’re prepared for the cold winter of the Pacific Northwest, but the second they step out of the car, Lance wants to return to the plane.

It stopped snowing just a day earlier, leaving ice and slush on the streets. The temperature says it’s in the low 30’s for now, but will drop once night hits with the possibility of more snow. Lance hopes it will snow again, otherwise there is no excuse for his tongue to stick to a pole of there isn't snow around him.

Once Lance receives their room key, he takes Hunk and pulls him to the elevator, not bothering to wait for everyone else despite that they are all on the same floor. “We will see you guys at dinner, or not.” He says with a wink.

“Reservation’s at 7. If you don’t show up I’m not getting you guys.” Keith threatens.

Lance sticks his tongue at him before the elevators close. He and Hunk are the only two in the elevator, so he wraps his arms around Hunk’s neck and pulls him in for a kiss. Hunk kisses back, pushing in slightly so Lance bends his back. He makes a pleased noise when they pull apart.

The elevator dings to their floor. Their room is at the end of the hall, room 420 and Lance’s college self is laughing on the inside.

Hunk is the one who chose the room, and he chose something lovely.

It’s a suite with a view of the waterfront. Even with the light fog settling in they can see the Ferris wheel and lights across the water.  The mini bar counter top is made out of granite and marble, as well as the rest of the bathroom. There’s a section just like an office, with a table, chair, and a couch with a television.

The bedroom has a large king sized bed with the fluffiest pillows Lance has ever seen. In their open closet are plush robes and towels and a set of shampoos and soaps that won’t eat away at his skin.

Although he can’t wait to strip down and start some make up sexy time with Hunk, Lance first drops his bags, removes his shoes, and just jumps onto the bed.

It’s like he’s falling onto a cloud, the ultimate softness and fluff just engulfing his body. He sinks into the mattress alone, and it smells freshly washed.

The bed sinks down as Hunk joins him. He doesn’t jump in like Lance expects him too, but he rolls over to face him. Now that they’re close, Lance can see the bags under his eyes, accompanied by wrinkles, and a stubble that’s growing out more than Hunk usually lets it.

It occurs to Lance that Hunk had to get up earlier due to the time difference, and since he is on the larger side the seats wouldn’t have been comfortable.

Lance holds his hand out to Hunk’s face, caressing his cheeks with the back of his knuckles. Hunk takes his hand, kissing each finger. “Hey.”

Lance smiles dumbly. “Hey.”

He scoots closer, unbuttoning the top of his shirt. He’s only doing it to help Hunk breathe a little, but also to see a bit of skin

“Not that I don’t want to have sex… but I don’t think I can get it up.” Hunk admits with a heavy sigh.

Lance shakes his head, kissing his chin. “That’s okay. Want you to relax is all.” He sits up for a second to remove his shirt completely and toss it aside. “Hold me?” He asks, stretching out his arms.

“Of course.” Hunk says without missing a beat. He joins Lance in shedding of their clothes until they’re left in their boxers.

Hunk lays on his back as Lance rests on top of him, his ear by Hunk’s heartbeat just to hear him. Hunk’s hands wrap around his waist and give him a light squeeze. They leave light kisses on each other before Hunk snores under him.

Lance face hurts from smiling all day, but he doesn’t care. Five months ago was the last time he saw Hunk in person, and at that time it was another business trip rather than a leisurely visit. They were able to spend a bit of time that day, but nothing like this. They are in no rush, giving him all the time in the world to just be held.

The sun has almost set despite it being early evening, so Lance closes his eyes too. If they miss dinner, oh well, he’ll deal with Keith’s bitching later.

 

* * *

 

He wakes up to a light tap against the door. Lance first ignores it, but when the knocking becomes louder, and Hunk stirs under him, Lance groggily gets up. Hunk holds his hand slightly, and Lance kisses his hands and says he’s coming back.

The room is dark, with the only light coming from the street lights outside their window, and underneath the door frame. Lance follows that light and opens the door.

Pidge and Allura stand on the other side, holding bags of McDonald's. They are out of their business-casual travel wear, now dressed in sweats and baggy shirts. Allura’s hair is up, while Pidge’s is a floof of a mess.

Pidge shoves one bag into Lance’s hand. “Bone apple tea.”

“So I’m guessing dinner reservations are a no-go?” Lance asks.

“Shiro’s too tired.” Allura says.

“And Keith is out like a light. I tried to wake him up but he smacked my hand away.” Pidge says with a shrug. “Anyway this was close by and good enough, right?”

It still a little warm in his hands. Lance takes a peek, seeing two burgers and fries. He rarely indulges in fast food, a lot of the grease hurting his stomach, but with the loud grumbling noise, he’ll take it.

“Thanks, I’m sure Hunk will appreciate it too.”

Two mischievous smiles grow on their faces. Lance closes the door just enough so Hunk, hopefully, can’t hear their conversation. “No, we weren’t having sex you perverts.”

“That’s not why we’re smiling.” Allura says.

Pidge elbows him. “Soooo…?”

“Not yet guys, jeez.”

“Oh come on,” Pidge says, “You two finally have your own room, a pretty romantic view—“

“And a very important meeting tomorrow. I can’t have him distracted!”

Allura hums with his index finger on her cheek. “I guess that is true, but when will you ask? After the meeting we will be touring around the city, _all_ of us. It will be hard to get some alone time with him.”

“Uh, are you assuming I don’t have a plan?” Lance says, feigning hurt. “I am the son of Aphrodite herself! I can turn any situation into a romantic, proposable one!” They give him skeptical looks. “What? You doubt my romantic touch?”

“Didn’t you two have hate-sex like, the second time you met?” Allura asks.

“Yes but we faced each other, so romantic. And it wasn’t hate sex, it was ‘you make me so frustrated I gotta fuck you sex.’”

Pidge shakes their head fondly. “Well hurry and do it! Allura’s ready to blurt it out, she’s too excited!”

Allura pouts and crosses her arms like a child. “I can keep a secret.”

Lance leers at her. “Allura I swear if you say anything--”

“I promise on Shiro’s dick I will not peep.” She holds her two fingers up as a scout’s honor. She loves Shiro’s dick, so she really does mean it.

Lance laughs. “Good. Okay shoo, we’re gonna eat and maybe have sex.”

“Sex and McDonalds? Give yourself higher standards.” Pidge says.

Allura shrugs. “I mean Shiro and I did that the other--”

“Alright bye, shoo, go away.” He lightly pushes them away from his room.

When he closes the door, Hunk stirs. He rubs his eyes and turns on the lamp on the night stand. Lance plops back down on the bed, going through the bag to give him his burger. “Dinner time Hunky-bear.”

Hunk takes a glance at the clock, noticing it was past eight. “Oh, Keith must be upset huh?”

“Completely out cold according to Pidge. Same with Shiro.” Lance says, “Allura and Pidge got us some burgers instead.”

“Yummy, a stale burger with wilted fries.”

Hunk isn’t wrong. Even though it’s warm the bread looks to be days old and the fries soaked in oil rather than fried. Still, it’s enough to satisfy their empty stomachs until breakfast. Hunk certainly seems to be enjoying it, especially insisting that he feeds Lance his fries.

Lance teases, trying to bite or lick the salt from Hunk’s fingers. Hunk just laughs and kisses his forehead. “I love you.”

With a fry between his teeth and ketchup on his lips, Lance gives him his dopiest smile. “I love you too.

Right now, he thinks, would be a great time to ask. They’re eating dinner in low light in a room all to themselves, with no interruptions till the morning.

But no, he has to do it exactly right. They’re not in their nice suits, they still smell like airplane, and there is the big meeting.

Work has to come first, unfortunately, a fact that Lance has accepted.

He looks at his jacket, hanging over the chair. After this getaway, work will come first, with Lance working alongside Hunk.

The question can wait. For now he’ll have Hunk as is.

 

* * *

 

He initially thought he was moving too fast. When he realized he wanted to marry Hunk, a year had barely passed from their first meeting. They talked every day, and Hunk flew with Lance to Cuba last Thanksgiving. Hunk’s family was busy, still trying to help the business as much as possible, but Lance sat through several skype calls with them, so he’s met them too. It only made sense Lance wanted to go to the next level, moving their relationship forward.

He was worried, what his parents would think if he moved to the west coast. He’d be further away from Cuba with a big time difference. His mother, though, was ecstatic.

_“You’re an adult Mijo, you’re allowed to make these big changes so long as you’re happy.”_ That was all the blessing he needed.

Then there was Allura, one of his best friends and best bosses he’s ever had. Leaving her company for Hunk felt like betraying her, professionally.  She gave him an opportunity after he graduated, and without that opportunity he wouldn’t be where he was now.

Allura was more than ecstatic when he told her he wanted to propose to Hunk. She picked him up and spun him around as happy tears dripped down her face.

“Lance, you love him, of course I’m not mad.” She said when she finally plopped him down. “Okay I’m mad you’re marrying before I am-- but I am so happy for you!”

Lance tried to hold back his own tears with a laugh. “You know I won’t like, reveal company secrets right?”

Allura hugged him again. “I trust you with all my heart. Besides, if you’re living with him then I’m going to demand he gives us Keith.”

Lance was more than relieved to hear that from her. He couldn’t risk hurting her company if marrying their rival was going to be a conflict of interest.

So everything was going according to plan. Give a two weeks notice once they set a wedding date, pack all his stuff and move to Hawaii.

But all that will depend on Hunk’s answer. He just hopes he says yes.  

 

* * *

 

On the one hand, Lance is grateful he’s invited to the meeting because Allura trusts him enough to help finalize contracts and talk with other big CEOs. On the other, he kind of wishes he was back in the hotel room watching Netflix. Even if he was alone, it would beat this drivel.

While the CEO of Boeing is there, he dragged along his 90 year old lawyer who took ten minutes to order water from the menu. He has no idea how the man survived the sudden altitude change up to the Space Needle's restaurant, as the man had to take a huge intake of air before asking or answering a question.

They are only on the third page of the document when Lance’s mind begins wandering. He stares out the window and notes the various points they see on the needle. He sees downtown on one side, and the Mt. Reiner on the other. A ferry travels across the water, and Lance wants to be on that, and get far away as possible.

He initially made it a competition with Keith when the lawyer first walked in. Twenty bucks goes to the winner--the one who doesn’t fall asleep and or spaces out during conversation. Lance won that in an instant, without a care coming from Keith who promptly leans back in his seat, keeps his eyes unusually wide open, and then snores. There were rumors in college that Keith could fall asleep with his eyes open, and this meeting proves it.

So with Keith out of it, it gives Lance an excuse to totally space out as well, imagining himself and Hunk on the ferry, reenacting the scene from Titanic. On that, having sex in a car is something they haven’t done yet.

Lance snaps out of his thoughts when he feels someone tap his foot. He glances around the table, trying to find the culprit when it happens again. It’s harder this time, and coming from his right… where Hunk is sitting.

Hunk keeps nodding at the lawyer’s remarks, highlighting certain parts of the next page when Lance feels it again. To make sure, he lightly taps on Hunk’s foot, and he sees a small smile tug at the corner of his serious business face.

Hunk taps him again, and Lance responds with another. Hunk adjusts himself in his seat, his knees moving so that they’re touching Lance’s. Lance smiles as he lets his hand under the table, just to pat Hunk’s large thigh. It’s nowhere sexual, but the small blush on Hunk’s face makes him want to go further.

He stops at a cough coming from Shiro, who is eating his steak. Pidge, however, nods their head as if to say continue. There’s possibly a bet going on between them, and Lance isn’t sure who he wants to help win.

Allura’s patience is also wearing thin as her pen taps against her stack of papers very rapidly. Her eyes twitch, meaning she wants to say something but is forced to hold it in.

Hunk’s hand drops below the table so he can rub Lance’s thigh. He keeps it chaste, more reassuring rather than anything more. Then, he finds Lance’s hand and lightly squeezes him before taking his hand back to the table.

God, Lance loves him so much.

“Now, onto section 3,” The lawyer groans out, “The engine.”

“Alright Jefferson, I believe that’s enough,” the CEO says, much to the relief of everyone at the table. “Why don’t we finish our lunch and finish this up later?”

“Aaaah yeess… I shall go to the loo.” He says, pushing his seat so he can walk. They watch the lawyer stagger toward the bathroom. The CEO apologizes for the slow speed of their talk, and quickly tells Allura and Hunk the important details before signing. It only takes ten minutes, faster than it takes for the lawyer to return, and they sign off.

“Thank you Ms. Altea, Mr. Garrett, for coming all the way out here.” The three stand, shaking hands as the lawyer finally makes it out of the bathroom. “Please enjoy the rest of your stay in Seattle, and let me know if there is anything we can help with.”

“Of course Mr. Muilenburg, thank you again.” Muilenburg takes his lawyer to the elevators, convincing him that he talked them through everything, leaving the rest of Altea and Garrett to finally enjoy their meal.

Lance sighs, leaning his head on Hunk’s shoulder. With a laugh, Hunk takes a bit of his risotto chicken onto his fork and held it to Lance’s lips. Lance eagerly bit into it, moaning too loudly at the way the parmesan and fresh halibut complimented each other.

“Alright, fork it up emo boy.” Pidge says as Keith hands them a ten dollar bill.

“But you owe me 20.” Shiro says, making Pidge pass on the ten with two fives.

Lance stuck his tongue out. “What did you losers bet on?”

“I said you and Hunk will be mature enough not to get inappropriately handsy during the meeting.” Shiro says.

“And I bet that you and Hunk will be giving handjobs under the table.”

Lance turns to Allura, who just shrugs. “I was busy with company plans, but I do expect some fudge to be bought with your winnings dear.”

“Yes of course,” Shiro says, kissing her cheek. Pidge rolls their eyes and passes Keith a five.

“You’d think since I’m single I wouldn’t be spending so much money.” Pidge says.

“Ah, but you are a gambler.” Keith replies. “Wanna bet which couple will leave first for a quickie?”

“You’re both monsters.” Lance says. “But now that the boring stuff is done, it’s tourist time!” From his bag, Lance pulls out a set of brochures and a map of downtown. Circled in blue are sites he definitely wants to visit, and anything in red are potential restaurants to try.

“Well someone’s excited.” Pidge says.

“My first time up north, of course I am!”

“Alright, alright,” Allura interrupts, taking the map to look at. “We can definitely fit this into our time here, and I am curious about the public market.”

“Great! It’s a double date plus two third wheels.”

“Hey--eh, whatever.” Keith waves him off as he continues eating.

Lance looks to his boyfriend, almost forgetting to ask the most important person in his life if it is okay to go on this adventure. Hunk takes his hand and kisses his knuckles. “Let’s do it.”

 

* * *

 

They are the ultimate tourists, wearing giant parkas to combat the cold while they use Lance’s selfie stick to take pictures on the observation deck of the needle. They take pictures from all angles, where the background is downtown, the waterfront, Mt. Reiner, and the bridge to the university.

Down at the gift shop, Shiro buys everyone fudge from his bet winnings, while Lance goes full out buying snow globes with the space needle, keychains, and the cheesy green screen photo that was taken before going to the observation deck.

Their next destination is the EMP, a giant music museum dedicated to pop culture and music. The newest exhibit was the sci-fi/horror room, which piques the interest of PIdge and Keith as they drag their friends down below. They are in the museum for hours, screaming at the jumpscares, and taking pictures with life sized wax figures.

The museum also holds history of instruments, soundproof rooms to play with instruments, and an area to test out video games. Allura’s snapchat is filled with their antics--Keith and Lance pounding loudly at the drums, Shiro trying out karaoke, and Pidge and Hunk beating each other at video games. Lance also leaves the museum with more gifts.

Soon they drive back to downtown for an early dinner by the waterfront. Construction down below finished months before, and now the entire strip shimmered with the water. As the sun set over the water lights along the front illuminated the street. Headlights turn on to give more light on the freeway, and restaurants in the area packed lines for dinner.

“Oooh, that’s a cool ferris wheel!” Lance says, pointing out the window. “I bet the city looks pretty from there. We should totally go! Real quick-- before dinner!”

Pidge waves their hand. “Eh, I think I’m going to stick to the ground right now. Kinda want to try that ice cream shop we passed earlier. I’m buying for anyone staying down.”

“Count me in,” Keith says.

Shiro chimes in. “I think Allura and I will go on the wheel, the fog has cleared so the lights will be pretty.”

Lance turns to Hunk with a big smile. “So? You in babe?”

“Uh,” Keith starts, “I don’t think--"

“Yeah, yeah of course Lance.” Hunk replies, kissing his forehead. Lance returns with a wet kiss on the cheek. Lance side eye’s Keith’s for his intrusion, but Hunk is already taking him to the ferris wheel.

At the highest point of the wheel, they will be able to see the ocean, the lights of downtown, and the space needle. It will also just be the two of them, and when they come down the wheel Hunk will have a ring on his finger.

When their carriage arrives, Lance excitedly waves to Shiro and Allura, who fall behind. It’s cozy inside, and while they can choose to sit across from each other, Lance immediately takes to Hunk’s side. He holds onto his bicep and snuggles into his chest.

As they ascend, Pidge and Keith become smaller and smaller, and the city light’s reflect on the water. “Hunk, look how pretty it is outside.”

“Eeh, you’re prettier.” Hunk laughs.

Lance takes out his cellphone and turns on the camera. “A picture?”

“Yeah, yeah of course.” Despite the cold, Hunk is sweating. He keeps his eyes away from the window, and his foot taps rapidly.

“Babe, you okay?” Lance asks before taking the picture.

Hunk wipes his forehead. “Y-yeah, just fine. Uh,” He takes Lance’s hand and kisses his knuckles. “Did you have a good day?”

Lance scoots closer to Hunk, noting how the ring in his pocket shifts around. “Yes of course. How about you?”

“As long as I am with you,” Hunk says with another kiss, “I’m always happy.”

Lance chuckles. “You’re such a sap.”

“Heh--yeah I am.” Hunk clears his throat, pulling down his jacket zipper. The carriage isn’t heated, but Lance starts to feel warm as well.

He’s really going to do it. Right here, right now. He’s going to ask this man to marry him. The wheel comes to a stop, and they are at the highest point.

“Ah, so Hunk. I-um…” Lance fiddles with his hands. “We’ve known each other for a while now, and I think it’s pretty obvious we think about each other a lot--”

Hunk shakes his head. “Uh, Lance.”

“No, wait, please I have to say this.” He reaches into his pocket, holding the box in his hand but doesn’t take it out just yet. “The long distance is getting harder, and honestly I’m okay with a bit of change. So if-- what I’m trying to say...”

Don’t get nervous, he’s thinking. He can propose contracts, give long speeches during meetings, and talk his way out of a speeding ticket. He can do this.

“L-Lance…”

“Hunk, I love you so much. You have made my life so much brighter, and it’s going to be selfish of me to say but I want to keep you around.”

“I-I…”

Lance takes out the small box. “Hunk, will you--

Hunk falls out of his seat, holds his stomach, and ungracefully pukes on the floor.

“Hunk?!”

Hunk covers his mouth and turns away from Lance. “Ugh, dude I’m so sorry. I--” He pushes Lance further away so that he can continue puking. “Am not good--oh god--with heights.”

“Shit, shit, Hunk I’m so sorry. I didn’t realize, I--”

“No, no dude it’s fine. I didn’t say, and…” Hunk shakes his head. “Uh, I rather not look at the window right now. Are we descending?”

They are only on the top for a few short minutes, so the wheel begins its descent. “Yeah, yeah lemme hit the switch though to get us down faster.”

The ride goes around twice, but there is no way they are staying in a vomit-filled carriage.

By the time they reach the ground, Hunk and Lance apologize and pay extra for the damage caused inside. Allura and Shiro leave the wheel as well, to make sure Hunk is okay.

Waiting by the exit is Pidge and Keith, eating their ice cream despite freezing temperatures. Keith passes his ice cream to Pidge and runs up to Hunk with a handkerchief and a pill bottle ready. “Hey, are you okay?”

Hunk swallows the pills dry. “Yeah, now that I’m the ground.” Hunk laughs. “Uh, feel really bad for the clean up crew though.”

“Let me talk to them.” Keith says, giving Lance the pill bottle.

It reads anti-nausea, a prescription under Hunk’s name.

“Shall we return to our hotel?” Allura suggests. “We can order room service instead.”

“Yeah,” Hunk groans out. “But I don’t think I can make it through the car ride. A walk with help.”

“Are you sure?” Keith asks, “It’s about ten blocks back to the hotel and it’s cold.”

Hunk nods. “I’ll be fine, I’ll text you guys when I get back.”

“Wait, ‘I’?” Lance sticks by his side, taking his hand. “I think you mean ‘we’.”

“Lance, it’s freezing. You should join them in the car.”

Lance shakes his head. “No way, we’re walking together.” To make his point Lance squeezes his hand.

Hunk chuckles. “Alright, but it’s your popsicle funeral.”

They part ways, Hunk and Lance making their trek up the hill while Shiro takes the keys to the car. He doesn’t miss the worried glance on Keith’s face, but chooses not to acknowledge him.

Hunk holds onto Lance’s arm, as if still using him for stability. The pills are supposed to kick in, but maybe he is still feeling a little dizzy. They’re in silence, Lance’s eyes to the ground as he watches the slush crush under his shoes.

The smell of vomit is still prominent, and Lance finally notices the stains on his shoes from stepping in it. He takes a quick glance at Hunk, noting how red his face still is, and that he refuses to look at Lance. Lance places his hand over Hunk’s and squeezes again. He sees Hunk smile, and for now Lance interprets that as they’re okay.

Twenty minutes later they arrive back to their hotel. Lance sends a group text that they have arrived and helps Hunk out of his clothes. “I’m going to draw a bath.” He tells him.

As the water runs Lance removes his clothes too, throwing them in a pile. It was going to leave it like that, until he sees the box outlining from his jacket pocket. He makes the effort to at least hang the jacket, the box still safely tucked in.

Down to his boxers, Lance dips his hand into the water, noting the cool temperature. That’s how he likes it, with Florida being so humid cold baths and showers felt nice. Whenever Hunk drew him a bath, though, it was always warm. He quickly adjusts the temperature, even though the tub is almost full.

Hunk enters the bathroom with a towel around his waist. “Gonna join me?” Hunk asks with a smile.

Lance nods, finally removing his boxers and dips into the tub. Hunk enters with him, sitting between Lance’s legs. Lance takes the shampoo and squeezes a generous amount into his hand. He starts massaging Hunk’s head, watching the bubbly suds form on top of his head. Lance blew at the bubbles, earning a laugh from Hunk.

“I’m sorry.” Lance says.

“For what?” Hunk picks up a bubble and pops it.

“I didn’t know you hated heights.”

Hunk shrugs. “I never told you. I mean, I fly so often I guess it didn’t seem like it.”

“But you take those nausea pills before flying, right?”

“Yeah, completely forgot to take them from Keith though.” Hunk laughs. “Sorry you had to see me puke like that. Sexy right?”

Lance’s hands fall. “Hunk, I made you sick.”

The water sloshes as Hunk moves to face him. “I forgot to take the pills, and I didn’t tell you I was uncomfortable with heights.” Lance shrinks, bringing his legs to his chest. “How about we’re both at fault, so we’re even?”

Hunk touches Lance’s knee, trying to coax him to relax. “That doesn’t make me feel better.”

“I know babe,” Hunk leans forward, kissing his cheek. “How about we finish the bath and rent a movie?”

Lance nods, helping Hunk wash the rest of his body before rinsing and drying off. They wear the hotel bathrobes and move over to the bed. Hunk takes the remote from the nightstand and begins to scroll through. He has his arms out for Lance to snuggle under, to which Lance does.

He isn’t paying attention to the movie list though, just watching pictures scroll by the screen until Hunk nudges him. “See anything you like?”

“Uh… what do you want to watch?”

Hunk shrugs. “I mean, I can watch The Force Awakens over and over.”

“Yeah, let’s do that.” Lance pats his chest.

They’re only about twenty minutes into the movie when Lance realizes again, he’s not paying attention.

His mind keeps going back to the ferris wheel, where Hunk was showing all obvious signs of nausea and discomfort. The sweating, the way he avoided looking out the window, and that bit of fear in his eyes. And then Keith, who was trying to talk Hunk out of going, knowing how he was going to feel.

Lance was so excited to that he found the perfect proposal spot and insisting they go on, he never really asked Hunk if he was okay with it.

In fact, he hasn’t asked Hunk all night with what he wanted. He was dragging him all over the museum and downtown. Did Hunk even like the music part of the museum, or like the restaurant they were going to eat for dinner? What else were his favorite foods, or other hobbies besides cooking and video games?

“Lance? You okay?”

Lance snaps his head up. Meeting Hunk’s curious gaze. Lance’s hand is still on his chest, but he is gripping tightly onto the robe. “Uh, yeah. Sorry, I was just thinking.”

“Of what?”

He barely registers the explosion on the screen with Finn and Rey running toward the falcon when Lance sits up. “Just… Things. I, I think I need to go on a walk.”

He moves off the bed, gathering his shoes and his jacket. He pats the pocket again, the box still there. In his other pocket he places his cellphone, wallet, and room key.

“In the snow? I can come with you.” Hunk stands with him, rubbing his hand on Lance’s back.

“Eh, I’ll just be walking around the hotel, maybe pick up some candy from the store? Um, yeah. Don’t wait up! You should rest, or,” Lance coughs, trying to put back his flirty smile. “I can totally get some lube from the store too.”

Hunk laughs at least and takes his hand. He gives each knuckle a kiss, and then a chaste one on his lips. “I love you Lance.”

Lance smiles, returning the kiss. “I love you too. I’ll be back in 20.”

He slips out of their room and toward the elevators. He’s afraid to look back, in case Hunk is watching him.

Two doors down is Allura and Shiro’s room, and right now he can really ask for their help. The two have been a couple since college, and Lance knows Allura’s parents are pressuring her to just marry already. Both have mutually decided not to just yet, seeing no rush. And that’s what he needed to make sure, if in the end this was a rush. Allura gave him the green light, but maybe Shiro can give him some advice for what he's about to to.

As he approaches their door, it opens with Keith stepping out. His messy mullet is completely disheveled, t-shirt open and untucked, and very sweaty.

“Oh, what's up Lance?” Keith quickly closes the door behind him and stands against it. He's out of breath.

“Uh… I need to talk to Shiro?”

“He's in the shower.”

Lance raises his eyebrow. “Is Allura available?”

“No she's… on a phone call. With some guy from Singapore!” Keith completely blocks the door with his body by leaning almost perpendicular on it.

“The overseas deal is going through?” Lance asks a little excited. An office there will be a great start to expanding in Asia--wait he can’t be distracted now.

“Yup! Maybe! I don't know anyway they're busy and I'm thirsty. I'm gonna get some Gatorade downstairs wanna come?”

“I really need to talk to Shiro, I can just wait. Allura won't mind--”

“Oh shoot I forgot my wallet, looks like you have to buy it instead. I owe you, come on.” Keith’s sweaty hand grabs his, and soon Keith pulls him toward the elevators. Lance curses how Keith is a little stronger than him, but at this point is too tired to argue and let's it happen.

In the elevator Keith straightens his hair and shirt. “So how's Hunk doing?”

Lance sighs and crosses his arms. Of course his PA will hammer him with questions. Keith knows everything about him, all medical issues, how he takes his coffee, probably how Hunk fluffs his pillows. “He's good now. We were just watching TV.”

Keith scoffs. “Right, _watching TV.”_

Lance turns to him with a pout. “No, we really were just watching TV. He ordered The Force Awakens.”

Keith still had an eyebrow raised, as if waiting for Lance to tell the truth when-- “Oh, _oh._ Really? I thought you two would be going at it all night.”

Lance makes a face, about to reply when the elevator doors open. Keith walks out and toward the small store, only to see that it's already closed. “Damn, where are we gonna get the drinks now?”

Lance looks around the lobby, where neon lights blinked “open” to a mini mart. “Hey, they're still open.”

“We're going to just walk out there? You in a robe, and me without a jacket and shoes?”

“You have socks, and it's a thirty second walk!”

“Seriously Sanchez?”

“What, can't take the cold?” Lance wiggles his eyebrows and dashes toward the door.

“Idiot!” He hears Keith chase after him, and Lance laughs as he quickly runs through the snow, ignoring the very cold ice that's getting stuck in his slippers.

Behind him Keith is cursing loudly, telling Lance how stupid he is when he slides into the store with him.

The store owner looks up from his newspaper, and then goes back to it with a huff.

“You know, the hotel probably had a vending machine.” Keith says.

“And where's the fun with that?” Lance goes to the snacks, picking out a box of red vines and skittles when he pauses over the candy. “Uh, what kind of candy does Hunk like?”

Keith closes the door to the refrigerator, holding five bottles in his hand. “Twix.” He answers nonchalantly, like it's common information.

“What about chips?”

“Uh, I don't think he cares. Oh not salt and vinegar though.” Lance plays it safe and goes with plain.

As they walk up to the register Keith pulls a box of condoms with lube from the small pharmacy section. “Just in case right? Not that you two really need it.”

The cashier takes their purchases and scans them, without making eye contact.

“You do know we're not always having sex, right?”

“Tch, yeah I find that hard to believe.”

“Hey,” Lance places his hand in the counter. The cashier stops for a second, then continues. “Our relationship is more than that. You of all people should know.”

Keith seems to get the message as he steps back. “Sorry, I wasn't trying to imply anything.”

“That'll be 37.89.”

Lance hands him his credit card. “I know… sorry I didn't…”

He jumps when Keith’s cold hand is in his shoulder. “Hey, what's going on?”

Lance waits until the receipt is printed, and they sprint back to the hotel room. They sit across each other on the lobby couches, the bag of snacks by Keith’s side. “So…?”

Lance sighs, reaches into his pocket, and pulls out the box. He opens it.

“Whoa,” Keith recoils. “Whoa, you're… you…?”

“Yeah,” Lance finishes, putting the box away. “You okay? You're acting as if I proposed to _you.”_

Keith sinks into the couch, hands clasped like a prayer as he holds it towards his mouth. His stare is towards Lance, but he isn’t looking _at_ him.  

“Whoa.”

“You said that already.”

Keith takes a deep breath and leans forward. “... you really do love him?”

“God, yes I do.” Lance crosses his arms.

“So… when are you gonna ask?”

“On the Ferris wheel before he puked.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

Silence again. Lance crosses his arms and pulls his knees to his chest. Late night guests arrive in the lobby. A family of four, with tired looking parents and whining children, go up to the desk and demand their room.

“I’m not like… rushing into this am I?”

Keith clicked his tongue. “My longest relationship was a month, and it was mostly sex so I think I’m the last person to ask.”

“But you _know_ Hunk, even more than I do.” Lance sighs, hiding his face in his arms. “I thought… whenever we talk I feel like I’ve known him my whole life you know? We get along so easily, can almost say anything without needing a filter. I’m so comfortable with him, but I don’t _know_  him. I didn’t know he hated heights, and flying, or that he actually isn’t a huge fan of clam chowder because he likes lobster more, and Twix? Hunk said he had a sweet tooth, how did I not know he likes Twix?!”

“Dude,” Keith shushes him and tilts his head to the family, who looks peeved that Lance raised his voice. “Okay first off, you didn’t know about his vertigo issues. He’s kind of embarrassed by it actually, which is why he hides his pills in his bag or gives it to me.”

“We talk every day, text when we can’t--I don’t… am I stupid for wanting to marry him? I don’t know him!”

“Yes, you do Lance.” Keith says, his voice sterner than before. “Look, you may not know the small details, or things he _hasn’t_ told you about, but you know enough that he loves you, that he wants to be with you, and that he will do anything to make you happy, and you’d do the same.”

He keeps his body closed, eyes away from Keith. “I… wanna make things perfect for him.”

“And I think that shows how much you love him. Hunk isn’t looking for perfect, just you,  but the fact you're going the extra mile to do so means you're putting him before anything else.”

That seems to help Lance relax a little. He puts his legs down so he's not hiding. “I do love him, so fucking much.”

“There, so you're not rushing into anything or wrong about your relationship.” Keith says. “You two are going to be fine.”

Lance finally manages to laugh. “Heh, thanks. I never thought I'd go to _you_ for love advice.”

“And I never thought I'd see your junk hanging out of your boxers. Mind crossing those legs?”

Lance quickly does and uses his robe to cover the rest of him.

“So you feel better?”

“Yeah, I do.”

“Cool. Let’s go, I'm getting tired, and I can't feel my feet.”

They return to their respective rooms after separating their mini mart shopping purchases. Lance enters his room and finds Hunk slightly dozing off. Lance smiles, placing the bag in the nightstand and crawls onto the bed, and in Hunk’s arms.

Hunk stirs slightly and immediately holds him. He moves so that he lays in his back and Lance can rest on top of him. “Dude, why are you cold?”

“Uh, kinda went into the snow to get candy?”

Hunk sits up. “Seriously?! You could have frozen to death!”

Lance laughs. “Pfft we're not in Alaska! It was just across the street anyway, and I raced Keith, and won.”

Hunk shakes his head. “Course you make it into a competition with him.” He kisses his cheek, and then his neck. “So what did ya get? I think I want some dessert.”

“Yeah?” Lance reaches over for bag. “Well I got some Twix, Red Vines… or you can have me.”

Hunk’s hand slides under the robe. “I think I'll have you.”

With a sly smile Lance greedily takes Hunk into his hands and kisses him fully. He moves his body to rub against him, allowing the robe to open and slip off his body. “Hm, got lube?” Hunk asks in between their kisses.

“Yeah, in the bag.”

They stop for a moment, allowing Hunk to go through the bag. He first tries to filter blindly, moving aside the candy and chips. “Uh, it's not here?”

“What?” Lance dumps the bag in the bed, only seeing what Hunk had said. He takes the receipt. “The Gatorade was Keith’s… did he take our lube and condoms?”

“Why so much Gatorade?” Hunk asks.

After all this time it finally hits him. Keith leaving Shiro and Allura’s room in a disheveled mess, straying Lance away from the door, _adding_ the condoms and lube to his purchase.

“KEITH YOU SLIMY FUCKER!” He jumps out of bed, uncaring he's only in his boxers, and runs to Allura’s door. “Allura! Shiro! Stop sleeping with that emo!”

He hears faint laughter on the other side, and a howl from Pidge’s room.

“You are all gross!”

Hunk stands by the doorway, laughing and holding his stomach. Lance stomps his way back, but Hunk takes him into his arms and puts him back to bed.

They stick with blow jobs and finishing Star Wars. Lance notices how Hunk goes for the Red Vines first, and he feels a little proud of himself.

 

* * *

 

“I cannot believe you.”

“Pass the salt.”

“And you two!”

“Lance, we're having breakfast.”

“Oh don't use that tone of voice on me Shiro, I am scolding you, and you!”

They’re eating in the hotel dining hall, a large buffet style breakfast from pastries, to omelets, and waffles. Hunk is happily chewing his food while Lance has barely touched his, still busy screaming at his friends.

Allura looks more well rested than ever. She sits with her skin totally glowing and she's humming to herself. Shiro shines just as pretty. Keith, though, looks slightly worn yet satisfied with himself. There are dark spots on his neck that he tries to cover with his turtleneck.

“Why?!” Lance practically slams his fork in the table, and Hunk catches his cup before it spills.

“Keith is a very… persuasive person.” Shiro says with a blush, and Keith turns away.

“Tch, not in bed he isn’t.” Pidge snickers.

“I thought you didn't like sex?” Lance accuses.

“I didn’t join, I help set up the camera. After I had the room all to myself so it was a win for everyone” Pidge takes a bite out of their waffles. “But trust me, Allura was calling allll the shots.”

“He's a very feisty person,” Allura coos, “But a _very_ good worker too.”

Lance shivers when a slim foot rides up between his thighs. “Allura that is _my_ leg!”

She quickly retreats back, finally flustered. Keith drinks his orange juice to hide his face.

“So what are we doing today?” Hunk asks a little louder. “We haven't hit the international district, or the first Starbucks.”

“And there are several museums that look fun to go to,” Shiro adds, “And the parks look nice too.”

Lance jumps slightly when his phone vibrates. He quickly takes a peek, seeing it’s from Allura inquiring about the lack of a ring on Hunk’s finger. “I need more bacon,” Lance says and abruptly stands. He shoots a look at Allura, who quickly follows him.

They go to the farthest end of the buffet, Lance constantly looking over the tables to make sure Hunk’s attention is with Shiro. “Listen, you gotta do me a favor.”

“Sure?” Allura asks, raising an eyebrow at the sudden urgency in his voice.

“Last night? Total shit as you saw. Today, I’m going to make sure we’re good. No waters, no heights, just a totally romantic scene. So,” He takes out his phone and pulls up a map. “We’ll go to the international district for a while, then after we separate. I’m going to take Hunk to an arboretum, all flowers and trees and a very anti-Pidge place. By the time our little scenery walk ends, Hunk and I will be happily engaged, and we can finally have we-got-engaged sex.”

Allura chuckles as she grabs more food. “I believe you are working too hard for this.”

“Hey, do I ever half-ass things?”

“No, you certainly do not. Although, I meant that statement kindly. Hunk does not seem like the type to need an extravagant proposal plan.”

“I know… but that’s why when I do it, it’ll be even better. He doesn’t need anything grand, but he’s going to get it because I love him.”

Allura lightly pushes his shoulder and smiles. “Hunk’s a lucky man.”

 

* * *

 

Lance’s eye twitches as they stand in front of the park. He knows the snow last night  gave it away, but living in Florida and Cuba his entire life, he never thinks about drastic weather changes and what it does to the plant life.

Online, the pictures of the Japanese Garden show beautiful orange and red leaves reflecting on the clear lake. Birds and ducks swims in the water, and koi fish circling each other as they wait for tourist to feed them.

Except it is the dead of winter. While the light powder of snow blankets the entire park, the trees are completely bare and all wildlife is gone. Through his gloves Lance feels his hands freezing and Hunk’s body heat isn’t enough to thaw him.

“This is beautiful.” Hunk says. Lance can see his breath. Hunk stares at the bare trees and gray sky with such awe and a small smile. The snow starts to fall again with a small pile catching on Hunk’s beanie.

Lance’s gloved hand touches the bridge railing and collects a small ball of snow. A cat like grin grows on his face. “Babe, think fast!”

“Wh-uwah!” The ball hits Hunk square in the face as Lance runs off, laughing. “Lance! Lance come back here and pay!”

Lance glances over his shoulder. He sees Hunk bend down to collect a big pile of snow, and he yelps loudly as Hunk pulls his arm back, ready to throw.

“I surrender!” Lance yells, holding his hands up. Hunk raises an eyebrow, and then throws the ball.

Lance braces for the impact, but the snowball hits the tree branch behind him. “Ha! Missed--” A big glop of snow falls from the branch above him, the snow seeping into his hood and down his back. “--me.”

Lance leers at his boyfriend, and Hunk gives him the same look. “Oh, it’s war now.”

Lance dashes to the trees, collecting as much snow as he can. He hears Hunk’s heavy footsteps not far behind. With a ball created, Lance peeks over his shoulder and sees Hunk’s hunched over body. Five snowballs are already by his feet, while Hunk works on his sixth.

He steps out of his hiding spot and hits Hunk on his head. Two snowballs launch in response, one just barely hitting his arm, and the other against the tree. As Lance creates another snowball, two more hit the tree, with heavy foot steps approaching his spot.

By the time Lance steps out again, he’s met with Hunk’s chest, and a large grin on his face. “Ahaha, heey babe.”

Hunk picks him up from his middle and throws him over his shoulder. Lance’s laughter echoes through the garden. He sticks the snowball down Hunk’s coat, earning a shiver through the larger man. Lance yelps again when Hunk takes him off, and gently throws him on a bed of snow.

Hunk joins him, looming over his body and touches his face with his snow covered glove. “I think I win.” Hunk says and kisses his nose.

Lance wiggles his eyebrows. “I got more hits though, technically I won.” He wraps his hands around Hunk’s neck, pulling him down for another kiss.

Despite his warm lips, the snow was nipping through his several layers of clothes. “Ugh, this is why I don’t travel in the winter.” Lance says.

Hunk stands up first and then helps Lance up, wiping away any leftover snow. “Wanna go warm up in the hotel now?”

“In a bit,” Lance says, “Let’s keep looking around.”

Lance pats his pocket, making sure the box was still there.

Although the garden is not meeting his aesthetic dream, it is still beautiful enough for a proposal. All he needs is a an arch looking entryway, or a gazebo, something romantic looking.

There are rows of trees, a few frozen ponds, park benches… ah ha!

Two large trees form an arch. The leaves are replaced with snow and icicles hanging from the branches. Glass lanterns light up the pathway, giving the part an extra glow. Two birds perch up on the arch and give each other kisses. It’s the perfect spot.

“So Hunk…” Lance starts, coughing into his hand. “I love you.”

Hunk turns to him and kisses his forehead. “I love you too.”

Lance lets out a shaky chuckle. “A-and you’re seriously the best thing that’s happened to me. Like, loving you is so easy and fun, and I miss you so much whenever we fly out.”

“Lance…?” He feels Hunk squeeze his hand.

He takes a deep breath. “Hunk! W-will--”

“Yes! Yes!”

Lance’s eyes immediately shoots up to Hunk, wondering how his deep voice suddenly became high pitched. Hunk is looking away from him, and towards the couple just a few feet from them. The man is on one knee with a red velvet box in his hand. The woman jumps up and down in excitement, while their friends take pictures.

How did Lance not hear them earlier? Or see them? Where did they come from?!

The couple’s friends clap and take more pictures as she jumps in his arms. He spins her around and kisses her passionately. Lance’s eye twitches when he hears Hunk clap for them.

“Aw, that’s so sweet.” Hunk says.

“Yeah, totally tooth-rotting.” He tugs Hunk’s hand and leads him to the exit, trying and failing to not show his anger towards the couple.

They stole his proposal! That was his perfect moment and they fucking stole it!

“Uh Lance, are you okay?”

“Just fine sweetie!” Lance all but yells as he creates more distance between themselves and the new happy couple.

He sees his friends by the exit. Allura especially has a large smile on her face. But the second Lance shakes his head, her face falls and she closes her mouth. “So how was the garden?” She quickly asks.

“Beautiful.” Hunk says. “We had a snowball fight, and this guy proposed to his girlfriend.”

Lance rolls his eyes, and does a small head tilt in Allura’s direction. She immediately understands.

“Why don’t we head out to an early dinner?” Allura quickly proposes. “There’s a restaurant I made reservations for. It’s a very,” she clears her throat, “enchanting atmosphere.”

Lance gives her a dead stare at her obviousness.

“Sounds great!” Hunk beams, taking Lance’s hand in his own. That gets Lance to smile again, at least.  

 

* * *

 

 

True to Allura’s words, the restaurant is enchanting. A view of the pier, candle lights in mason jars, and a champagne motif with crawling vines outside the patio.

Allura reserves two tables, one for Hunk and Lance, and another, in a corner, for herself, Shiro, Keith, and Pidge. She tells Hunk she wants them to have a nice, romantic dinner, with her paying for it. Somehow, Hunk doesn’t pick up her blatant hints of a surprise. Before the entered the restaurant, Lance passed along the engagement ring, which Allura told to a waiter to put into their desserts.

Their main course is grilled salmon with a balsamic glaze and caprese side salad. Lance and Hunk drool at the site and dig in right away.

Just as they finish their food Lance listens to Hunk talk about a funny story involving one of his fishing adventures as a child. He and his father tried to catch a salmon, but ended up with a giant sea turtle that followed them back to land.

Lance leans forward. His elbows rest on the table as he propped his head in his palms, staring straight at Hunk with a lopsided smile.

Hunk blushes lightly, pushing aside his finished plate. “What?”

Lance shrugs. “Nothing, I just really love you.”

“I love you too.” Hunk replies without hesitation.

Two waiters come to their table, one to take away their empty plates and the other setting down their desserts. It is the most expensive dessert on the menu despite it also being the smallest. It contains one small square cake slice covered in white chocolate and decorated with a gold leaf. It’s encased with a sugar dome, topped with gold and silver sprinkles.

Because the sugar dome isn’t clear, it’s hard to see the gold ring sitting on top of the cake. Lance has his speech ready to go, and the second Hunk sees the ring, he is going to perform.

“God this looks amazing.” Hunk says, taking a picture of his dessert.

Lance can’t wait for those pictures to go on instagram. He wants to take a picture of Hunk’s reaction, but he knows that will always be in his memory.

“Well, let’s eat!” Using the back of his spoon, Hunk breaks the sugar dome and cuts a slice of the cake. He puts it into his mouth and moans at the flavor. “Oh god, this is so sweet and so good. Lance, you gotta try it.”

“In a second.” Lance says, staring at Hunk.

Hunk takes another bite, finishing the small cake. “Ugh, I’m sad it’s so small because it was baked so well! What’s wrong Lance, need help breaking the dome?”

“Huh? Uh… are you sure you finished your plate?”

Lance looks over Hunk’s plate, seeing the broken sugar glass, cake crumbs, and no gold ring.

There is no way Hunk chewed and _swallowed_ the damn ring. Did they not put it in his dessert? Oh god, is Hunk’s ring in someone else’s dessert?!

“Here, I got ya.” Hunk reaches over and breaks Lance’s dome, and Lance stops breathing.

Just under a sugar piece, and just covered enough that it’s almost missed, is Hunk’s ring.

“Lance? Is there something wrong with your dessert?”

“Nope!” Lance quickly scooped the cake and the ring into his mouth. “‘S goof. I neef to use the bathroom”

Before Hunk can question him Lance runs to the bathroom, ignoring the strange looks from the other customers and his friends sitting in the booth.

Once in the restroom Lance spits out the cake. He takes note how good it is--just enough sweetness in the chocolate-- before digging through to find the ring.

He holds the dirty, chocolate crumb covered ring in front of him and sighs.

Well that plan could have gone much better.

He washes it in the sink, making sure to throw away his chewed up cake too so no one will complain to management. The door opens and Lance quickly hides the ring as Hunk enters.

His face is filled with concern. Lance feels guilty knowing that he caused that.

Hunk takes Lance’s face into his large hands. “Lance, are you feeling alright?”  

“Ah… yeah! Yeah I’m good babe.” Lance turns his head to kiss his palm. “Just, my stomach didn’t like the fish.”

“Do you want to go back? We can just rest in the hotel.”

The weight of disappointment just falls on Lance right there and then. He feels his body just tire out as he falls into Hunk’s arms and lets himself just be held.

“Sure. I can use a drink though, or five.”

“You sure? If your stomach is hurting drinking might not help.”

Lance shrugs. “Pain is gone, but some whiskey sounds nice.”

Hunk kisses his forehead. “Coming right up.”

They move to the bar for a drink, which for Lance turns to two cups of whiskey with a beer chaser. Halfway through his beer he’s swinging on the stool and singing show tunes to Hunk. He’s not completely drunk, but tipsy enough to let Hunk carry him as he sees fit, and tipsy enough to not care what Keith says.

“Alright, it’s time to go back buddy.”

Hunk pays for their drinks and carries Lance in his arms, bridal style. Both are uncaring that everyone else is watching. Lance giggles and tells him he feels like a princess. “Where is my jester! He must perform before we sleep!”

“Keith, he’s asking for you.” Hunk calls over his shoulder.

Keith rolls his eyes. “Screw you too, Lance.”

Lance peeks over Hunk’s body and sticks his tongue out. “You’re just jelly I get carried and you have to walk.”

Pidge has their phone out, recording the whole walk. “Shiro, carry Keith so you and Hunk can have a race.”

“Uh, no way.” Shiro says. “The floor is so slippery, we’re going to fall and I’ll hurt Keith.”

“He didn’t mind getting a little hurt last night.” Allura says with a wink.

Lance didn’t miss the blush on Keith as he covers his face with his hoodie. “Bad boy Keith got a spankin!”

“Oh god are we there yet?” Keith groans. “Hunk put him to sleep.”

“Just a few more blocks.” Allura assures. “Besides it’s fun to watch Lance drink. Next time he might strip for us.”

“I told you that was for your birthday Allura!”

Lance never stripped professionally, but video evidence says otherwise.

“Nuh-uh, my boyfriend can only strip for me now.” Hunk says, holding Lance closer to his chest.

“That’s right Allura I’m taken! And I’m gonna grind so hard on him tonight.” Lance purred.

“Ew.” Pidge and Keith scoff at the same time.

In another ten minutes they make it back to their hotel. Lance holds onto Hunk tightly as they ride the elevator, still singing whatever Lady Gaga song he’s feeling. He rests his head on Hunk’s shoulder.

“Take care of him.” Pidge says as they walk to their room. Keith follows Shiro and Allura into their room while Pidge goes to their's.

Lance lazily waves goodnight to them as Hunk brings him through the threshold. Lance looks up at the ceiling. “Hehe, I’m the bride and this is our new home.”

Hunk chuckles, placing Lance gently down on their bed. “No way, our home will be much nicer than this. Next to the water, too.”

“Hm? A beach house?” Lance pats the bed. Hunk loosens his tie and takes off his shoes before joining him.

“Of course. Two bedroom, one for our room and the other for the cats. A bench swing on the back porch looking over the water.” Hunk’s hands weave through Lance’s hair.

“Hm, can we get like, a shit ton of seashells? And a dolphin statue.”

“Whatever you’d like sweetie.” Hunk says.

“Hm, I want water right now.”

“I can get it.” Hunk offers, but Lance stands up first.

“Nah, I need to walk.” Once Lance finds his balance he walks over to the mini bar and takes the water bottle. “You know, my mom wouldn’t marry my dad unless he had a house ready.”

“Oh yeah?” Hunk says from the bed.

Lance takes a large gulp of water. “Yup, told my sister and I every day “say no until they have a house!” My dad set the standard too high apparently. Although,” Lance stumbles back to the bed, landing on his back and next to Hunk. “That takes too much effort. An apartment is just fine! Still two bedroom though so Yellow and Blue have their own space.”

“You’ve think about this a lot?”

“Kinda? Yeah but not so much the house or apartment, because like, weddings take forever right? There’s the planning and the booking the venue which could take months! The catering and… well basically by the time the wedding happens we’re paying a year’s rent for an unused apartment. That’s such a waste of money! Get the apartment _one_ month before the wedding. I need to pee.”

Hunk helps him, taking his hand and lifting him off. Lance quickly goes to the restroom and comes out to finish his thoughts.

“Plus, _plus_ ,” Lance continues, still standing. He starts pacing around the room, which helps the water and alcohol just pass through him faster, “Some couples already live together! I guess my mom is more traditional but Allura and Shiro have been living together since college and they’re not married. Granted, that’s because she’s suuuuper busy with work but they have matching necklaces, that’s close enough. Although they should be married-- maybe with Keith when poly relationships are legal! Actually I think Shiro almost proposed to her until Galra tried to drag us into their lawsuit.”

“I remember that.” Hunk says as he joins Lance on the carpet. He stands in one place while Lance continues to pace. “The engine issue on their planes right?”

“Yuuuup, but they were blaming the infrastructure of the plane with, yes we did construct, but an exploding engine? That was alllll on them! Goddamit I have to pee again.”

“Good luck in there.” Hunk says.

Lance stick his tongue out as he tries to quickly pee again. The beer and water just breaks his bladder!

After washing his hands he comes out again. “So anyway yeah, you never know what will happen seeing how long it takes. So like, I say just propose you know? If you love them, marry them! That’s what love--

Lance stops breathing as Hunk lowers down to one knee. Hunk reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small blue box, one the same size as the yellow one in his own pocket. With a large grin, Hunk opens the box, revealing a shiny blue band with small stones sparkling.

“Lance, will you marry me?”

...

“...no.”

The wrong word falls too quickly. Lance doesn’t mean it, not in the way Hunk probably thinks it means. Hunk’s face goes through several emotions: shock, confusion, slight anger, and then just complete sadness. A look on his face he rarely sees because Hunk is never sad. He always has a smile, bringing happiness wherever he went. Lance never wants to see Hunk look like that, let alone be the cause of it.

“Oh.” Hunk says, closing the box. He stands up again, rubbing the back of his neck. “I...uh… sorry. You kept talking about marriage and I thought… wrong.”

“Wait, Hunk…” Lance starts to plead. His heart beats rapidly, palms sweating. He’s running out of time, because if he doesn’t say it--”

“I thought… I really, uh sorry Lance I think I just need a bit of air.” Hunk starts to back away. He isn’t looking at Lance.

“No! No Hunk this wasn’t--” He grabs Hunk’s hand hard, making sure he can’t leave. “I didn’t mean…”

_Say it, just fucking say it!_

“Lance I get that I asked too much but can I at least have a moment to kind of recover from this?”

“That’s not what I meant, because…” His vision blurred, hot tears falling down his face. “Fuck.”

With trembling hands Lance reaches into his pocket, pulling out the yellow small box. Wiping his eyes, Lance goes down on his knee. “H-Hunk. I-I love you so fucking much.”

God, he was fucking choking on his own words.

Hunk goes down too, wrapping his giant hands around Lance’s. He sees tears forming in his eyes too. “Dammit Hunk stand up! I’m doing this right!”

“Keep going.” Hunk encourages by kissing his knuckles.

“You’re the best thing to ever fucking happen to me,” Lance breath hitches, “And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. S-so… will you marry me?”

Hunk pulls Lance into a deep kiss, cradling his face in his hands. Lance closes his eyes as he wraps his arms around his neck, trying to pull him impossibly closer. When they break apart, Hunk kisses his cheeks, his forehead, and the hand with the box. “Yes. I will marry you Lance Sanchez.”

Lance lets out a shaky laugh as he fumbles with the box. He slips on the gold ring on Hunk’s fingers, admiring how it fits him so well. “God, take out the other one.”

“Nuh-uh, you said no to me.” Hunk laughs.

“I said no because I was supposed to propose first! And I did so gimme!”

Hunk takes out the ring and slides it on Lance’s finger. They touch their left hands, admiring the band. Lance shakes his head and leans into Hunk. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too Lance. But please never scare me like that again.”

“Hehe,” Lance giggles, “I won’t, I promise I won’t.”

A banging on their door startles them. “Guys!” Shiro yells.

“Did you fucking do it yet Lance?!” Pidge asks next.

“Hurry up, I wanna see the rings!” That was Allura.

“If you two are still talking I swear to quiznak--”

Laughing, Lance and Hunk stumble on their feet to answer the door. They’re met with their friends almost falling in (Keith was obviously leaning with his ear pressed against the door), but with bright faces as they see the rings. Allura takes Lance’s hand to admire the stones. “Oh this is beautiful!”

“Congratulations, to both of you.” Shiro, the ever so formal one, says.

“Lance were you crying?” Keith’s snarky comment makes Lance rubs his eyes.

“No! You probably were!”

“So? Wedding date? Where? When?” Pidge inquires, pushing past Keith. “You better serve peanut butter cookies!”

“Lance we can talk to my tailor about tuxedos” Allura offers. “He recently bought this wonderful fabric from Italy--”

“Guys, guys slow down.” Lance says, “I just wanna have ‘we just got engaged sex’ and fall asleep because it’s been a _long_ day.”

“Alright let’s leave the couple alone.” Keith says as he pushes Allura and Shiro from their door. “Don’t be too loud.”

“Same to you, Mullet.” Lance says, smiling a thank you to Keith.

Hunk closes the door and swings his arms under Lance, picking him up bridal style to swing him around. Lance wraps his arms around Hunk’s neck and laughs, so drunk on Hunk now.

They land back on their bed, mouths pressed together and holding each other through their happy giggles. All their tears were gone now, and Lance only hopes the next time he cries, it’ll be on their wedding day, when he sees Hunk at the alter.

 

* * *

 

Lance doesn’t want to wake up.  He’s engulfed in strong, warm arms and pure bliss. His fiancee buries his face in his hair, his light snores tickling his neck. Lance snuggles as close and he can to Hunk’s chest. He tugs the covers over their heads to block out the small bit of sunshine peeking through the blinds. It’s still cloudy with a chance of snowfall later in the afternoon, but it’s bright enough for Lance to shut his eyes tighter and bury his face in the pillow.

Hunk seems to agree with the way he takes Lance pulls him impossibly closer to his chest. “Hnng… we’re not flying today, are we?”

“Nope…. One more day here.” Lance says.

“Good, because I’m not ready to go yet.”

“Me too.” Lance shuffles around so he can face Hunk. He leaves light kisses on his chin and bare chest. “Wanna order room service all day and just watch movies?”

“Sounds perfect.”

Hunk’s phone vibrates on the table. At first the two ignore it, resuming their morning kisses, until Lance’s phone goes off, and then a pounding on their door.

“Hey!” That was Pidge. “I know you two are doing pre-honeymoon but we do have a ferry to catch to Port Orchard! You know Allura wants nice pictures.”

Lance groans audibly, hoping that Pidge can hear them. Even if both complain they will have to join them. He did want to see how the small town looks like in the snow, he just wishes it had been later in the day.

Hunk lightly pats his bottom. “Come on honey, let’s get up.”

“Fiiiiine. But we have to kiss in every single picture. And photobomb them.”

“Yes dear.”

After a quick shower Lance stands in front of the mirror, buttoning up his shirt when Hunk swoops in from behind and takes him in his arms once again. Hunk gently takes Lance’s left hand and kisses each knuckle until he reaches the blue ring.

“You know,” Hunk says as he sways lightly, “When we tell people our proposal story, I get to say you rejected me.”

Lance lightly hits Hunk’s arm. “Because I proposed beautifully ten seconds later.”

“Hey! You guys done yet? I want breakfast!” Keith calls from the hallway.

Taking Lance by his hand, Hunk twirls him around like a ballroom dancer before bringing him back to his chest. He holds Lance’s left hand in the air, and has his right hand on Lance’s waist. “Gotta get ready for our dance, right?”

Lance stands on his toes to give another kiss. “We’ll be ready.”

They’re ten minutes late to breakfast, and purposely pull out all the PDA for the rest of the day. They don’t care, and honestly, neither of their friends care too. They’re so in love, and Lance is ready for this next part of his life.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Art by [ Lolakins](http://lolakinsart.tumblr.com/) who drew this for me last year when I initially spewed the idea of Off Site, as well as a birthday gift for me <3 FOLLOW THEM 
> 
> Pls talk Hance to me either on [ My Tumblr ](http://mikuridaigo.tumblr.com/) or [ my twitter ](https://twitter.com/Das_Hazel)
> 
> Half of this was me missing Seattle tbh which is the only reason why it took place in Seattle. I also wrote this during January/Feb month initially hence why it's so winter-y haha.


End file.
